Magical World
by BlackDiamonds.32.20.54
Summary: 12 years have passed since the war and yet old rivalries are still the same. Draco spends some time with his family in Diagon Alley, until old rivalries come into play. Slash DM/BZ/VK


_**Magical World**_

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter**_

_**Summary- 12 years have passed and yet old rivalries are still the same. Draco spends some time with his family in Diagon Alley, until old rivalries come into play. Slash DM/BZ/VK**_

The loud chatter that filled the busy streets of Diagon Alley was always the same every single summer just before the new school year started. Draco Krum-Zabini fidgeted when a group of kids ran past him, it had been 12 years since Boy Wonder defeated the Dark Lord. Before the final battle had even begun Draco had disappeared the choices of having to decided the light or dark was simply to much and he vanished. It was a real laugh riot for the almighty Gryffindors especially when Blaise Zabini disappeared only three days later.

"Be calm love." Draco shivered but did as Blaise Krum-Zabini suggested and he willed himself calm. Blaise's looks had changed very little since Hogwarts, he now stood at 6'3 and his long black hair cascaded down his back. His dark indigo eyes held some much love for the people that surrounded him. Blaise's once well tanned skin had more of a healthy glow to it from years of living in California. Draco himself had changed a lot since Hogwarts, he still stood at 5'8 and his once toned abs were no longer as defined as they once were. His long blond hair was long gone and it now stood in wild spikes at the top of his head. His lonely silver eyes were still the same as they were before. His skin was slightly tanned from years of the California sun.

"I know, where are Nakkita and Alexie?" Blaise glanced around him, spotting their children over by the window of a new pet store he grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him in their direction. Nine year old Nakkita Alik Krum-Zabini and her twin brother Alexie Kira Krum-Zabini stared at the window of the pet store, the little blue monkeys were adorable.

"We told you two not to run off." Draco told them as him and Blaise approached them. The twins turned to face their parent both bowing their heads in shame.

"Relax love I was watching them the whole time." Draco and Blaise spun around to face their other husband Viktor Krum-Zabini. In Viktor arms was 16 month old Caresa Avicia Krum-Zabini and his right hand held Silvano Stela Krum-Zabini's small hand. Draco held him arms out in a gimme gimme pose and Viktor laughed before handing his smaller husband their baby. Viktor hadn't changed a lot since his school days, his muscles still bulged in all the right places and he still stood at 6'4. Viktor's deep chocolate brown eyes could pierce anything he looked at.

Draco cooed and cuddled his youngest daughter as she just laid in his arms staring at him.

"Mummy can we have a monkey?" Nakkita asked in her most innocent voice. Nakkita was the elder of the two twins by mere seconds, despite having all three males genes, she took after Blaise's looks. Her rich dark black hair sat in a high ponytail, her dark indigo eyes were begging Draco to say yes. Her tanned skin less tanned than Blaise though, it looked a little more like Draco's. Alexie stood next to his sister, he looked like Blaise as well but his hair was white blond like Draco and his eyes were the same indigo colour as Blaise's. He also shared Blaise's skin tone. The twins neither carried the physical features of their Daddy but they both were slowly showing that they would be tall like Viktor and even at such a young age they both could fly circles around the Great Bulgarian Seeker. Viktor had never been proud of them when the achieve the goal of catching the snitch before their Daddy.

"No Nakkita you can't have a monkey." Nakkita pouted

"Daddy can I have a monkey?" Nakkita asked turning to face Viktor completely ignoring Draco's answer.

"No love you can't have one." Viktor's accent was almost no longer existed, from living in the States and around muggles for so long, unless his was anger then it tended to make surprise appearances.

"Fine." Nakkita had already learned if Mummy and Daddy said no their was no use in asking Da as well. Nakkita went over to Blaise and wrapped her arms around his waist in a hug. Alexie rolled his eyes at his sister.

"Da can we get a one of those pink bats?" Alexie asked Blaise's his eyes wide with excitement.

"No Alexie. No pets." Draco cut in before Blaise answered his son. Alexie pouted and joined in the hug with Blaise and Nakkita.

"I wannna Dragon." a quiet voice mumbled. Draco's eyes shone with pride for his youngest son. His baby wanted a dragon like he did when he was younger. The twins had inherited Blaise and Viktor's love for the abnormal pets. Viktor chuckled and swung Silvano up in the air before resting him on his hip. Silvano had inherited Viktor's brown hair and Draco's silver eyes. His skin tone unlike his siblings was a pale white like Draco's was when he was younger. Silvano was small for his age and it worried his three parents but all the doctors and the few healers they took him to see said there was nothing seriously wrong with him.

The youngest Krum-Zabini child Caresa was still young so her features were still filled with baby weight. Her eyes were a deep chocolate brown and the hair that she did have was a white-blond like Draco's.

"Okay can we hurry up and get the supplies needed before something happens?" Draco asked, Viktor frowned at his smaller husband before nodding. Nakkita and Alexie stepped back from their Da and went over to their Mummy. Draco placed a small kiss on Caresa's forehead before handing her to Blaise. Draco took Silvano from Viktor and accepted the kiss from Viktor before trading one with Blaise. Turning away from his husband's Draco held Silvano on his hip and held hand with Alexie as Nakkita skipped a head a few steps. Blaise and Viktor exchanged a kiss before the two went opposite directions. Viktor had to collect something from Gringotts and Blaise was going to get some rare potions that California's small make-shift Diagon Alley copy didn't carry.

Draco followed his elder children into the bookstore. He quickly ordered their books, before following them through the store. Setting Silvano down on the ground Draco stood back and watched as his youngest son toddled after his older siblings. Nakkita held onto Silvano's hand as Alexie chattered about some book. Everyone in the store was staring at him like he was about to attack them and spell the Dark Mark into the sky. Draco return the glare of an elder lady but was startled when he heard an ear piercing scream. Draco's heart leapt into his throat he knew that scream, for the first time in 12 years Draco pulled out his wand. Running out the shop where the screaming was coming from Draco could see his three children being held by three men. Silvano let out another piercing scream and tried to bite his captor. Nakkita the little feisty beast was already trying clamp her teeth down the offending arm that was holding her. Alexie was swinging his body around and his magic was crackling dangerously.

"Let go of them." Draco said in his most cold voice. His wand was held in a dangerously tight grip and his own accidental magic was crackling around him joining with the twins.

"I can't do that sir, no children are aloud wandering around Diagon Alley alone." Said the leader who was holding Silvano, his back was turned to Draco facing his two partners that were holding the twins.

"LET GO OF THEM!" Draco's magic started growing around him. The man scoffed again before turning around to face Draco. Silvano screamed again making everyone cringe. Draco scoffed when he saw who was holding his son. Harry Bloody Potter of course.

"Let them go Scarhead." Potter sneered and tighten his hold on Silvano. The man holding Nakkita let out a scream and released her, she ran over to Draco who picked her up and set her on his hip. Seems Nakkita was finally able to take a chunk out of the man's arm, Draco couldn't be prouder of her.

"Give the child Ferret." Ronald Weasley of course, Harry Potter's trusty side kick.

"GIVE ME MY CHILDREN!" Draco was near hysteria

"What the hell is going on?"

"DADDY!" Nakkita screeched an all but leapt into Viktor's arms. Viktor held her and cooed to her calming her down before he took in the scene before him.

"Viktor Krum." Weasley whispered in astonishment, he was still clutching his forearm that was bleeding.

"Bad man." Nakkita whispered to her daddy.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?" Blaise screeched as Silvano screamed again. Alexie presented a well aimed kick and Seamus Finnigan went down releasing Alexie who ran to Draco. Draco smothered his son's cries in his shoulder as he held his son in his arms. Silvano was almost choking on his own cries and screams as he tried to break free of Potter's grip.

"Bloody Hell Potter release him before Draco goes crazy over protective Momma Bear on your arse." Blaise called as he shifted Caresa in his arms.

"These children were running around wild they need to be questioned about who their parents are." Potter had truly gotten dumber over the years. Draco's magic zapped Potter on the arse and he released Silvano. Viktor reached down and scooped Silvano up with his left arm. Cuddling both his children he watched as Draco passed Alexie to Blaise before he walked over to Potter. When Draco was nose to nose with Bloody Potter he spat.

"If you ever touch my children again I will personally see that your own children will only be raised with the memory of you." Potter eyes narrowed slightly.

"Your under arrest Malfoy for threatening an Auror." Draco scoffed and stepped closer to Potter so that the famous one had to step back.

"It wasn't a threat it was promise. And you can't arrest me, I no longer belong to this Magical Community. Plus you tried to kidnap my children. Piss off Potter and leave my family alone." Draco stepped back and spat on Potter Auror badge before walked back to his family and apparating with a crack. The had a different life to get back to.

The next day Draco Krum-Zabini sat at the kitchen table in his large home that he shared with his family. Caresa laid in his arms drinking her bottle. On the front page of the Daily Prophet was a picture of the Krum-Zabini family. The front headline read..

**Malfoy says good bye to Magical World. **

**

* * *

****I hope you liked. Weird I know but I like it. **


End file.
